


A Crown Exchanged

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And he gets a surprise he wasn't expecting out of it, Brother-Brother Relationships, Brotherly Love, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, I outdid myself in Rare Pair Hell, Stark Positivity Week, Torrhen and Brandon speak, Torrhen gives up his crown, What Have I Done, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "You were not there when father spoke to me, before he passed, our father reminded me to be a father to our people. And tell me, what father would his children burn?"





	1. Lower a Crown

**Author's Note:**

> For [DirewolfDaily](https://direwolfdaily.tumblr.com)'s Stark Positivity Week. Day 3: Torrhen.

"...I could do it Torrhen, I could kill him before he could react!"

Torrhen's sigh was heavy and deep, "And then what Brandon? Die? For what? For a crown that to me is not worth as much as the lives it represents. I do not want you to die brother, I do not want my people to die. Look at those beasts and think, yes, perhaps you could kill the would be conqueror, but you still have his dragon to contest with. You still have his sisters and their dragons."

At that, no argument came from his brother, but Torrhen could see that he was angry. Of course he was Brandon was always wild.

"So you would rather be a coward then?"

"What you call cowardice, I call wisdom. If they did not have the dragons, I would fight, I would give them hell, as much as Artos Stark once did to the wildings. I would become Theon Stark come again in defense of our home, kin and people," Torrhen looked at his brother, serious and solemn look on his face. "But again I ask you, look at those beasts. It is not one, they are three."

Torrhen paused, a far away look in his eyes. But he shook his head and continued, "I sent men to look at Harrenhal, they came with horror stories. You have heard of what people are now calling 'the Field of Fire', tell me, have you forgotten that our homes burn too? Have you forgotten how forest laden the North is? Yes, we have summer snows and our weather is mostly cold, but trees can still burn. I will not have our home destroyed for my pride or ego. My people is worth more to me than a title."

"But father..."

Torrhen raised his hand, stopping his brother's tirade. "You were not there when father spoke to me, before he passed, our father reminded me to be a father to our people. And tell me, what father would wish that his children burn?"

Torrhen took a deep breath. "If Aegon Targaryen came mounted in a horse, blade in hand. You can be sure I would fight. I would meet him and do him battle, I would be the North itself, harsh and implacable towards him. But Aegon Targaryen rides not a horse, but a winged death. And he is not alone."

Torrhen moved closer to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. Brandon did not move or look up, instead, Brandon whispered, "So you would give your crown then?"

"Aye brother," Torrhen spoke, firm but gentle. "I would give my crown for your life, my people's lives. And that is why I ask you to help me. I would hear what he expects of me, and I would give him my expectations of him. I trust no other than you to make negotiations. Will you help me brother?"

"If I must. I will not lie and pretend that I agree with you. But, I can understand your reasons, even if I dislike them. But should you send me under a banner of peace and negotiations, I will honor it and you."

Torrhen allowed himself to smile. "Thank you brother. Now, let me summon the Maesters I brought, and we will get to planning."

* * *

 

The sun is coming up when the final agreedment is met, both men have reached something that they both feel confident that is the best for their people.

And so, Torrhen prepares himself. He dresses as the King he is for one last time, dons the Winter Crown, and allows a brief moment of mourning. Sends a prayer to the Gods and takes a deep breath. It is time.

There is a small company ready, his brother leads them. He mounts his horse and crosses the Trident.

The closer he gets, the larger the dragons become and in that moment, he has a complete clarity that this is, indeed the best course of action for his people. For himself too. He might value his people's lives, but he would rather live himself too.

He orders his men to stop, dismounts his horse and walks forward, proud and without fear. He is a Stark of Winterfell, he will not shake in fear.

Aegon comes forward then, both men meeting in the middle.

Then Torrhen begins to kneel, he does so with grace. With both hands removes his crown and lays it before Aegon's feet. "I, Torrhen Stark of Winterfell, kneel before you and accept you as my King from this day forth. Hail, Aegon Targaryen!"

Aegon takes the crown, "You knelt as King, but you rise as Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North. Your house will continue and so shall your line. Rise, Lord Stark."

Torrhen does, and Aegon extends a hand in greeting. He takes it and is brought in for a - very unexpected - hug. He returns it. "May your reign be prosperous," he speaks.

"Thank you brother," Aegon responds. "For that is what you shall be to me. For what I did not say, is that my sister will wed you, should you be willing to take her as bride. Visenya remains unwed, she is willing to wed you, the choice now lays with you."

Torrhen blinks. This is unexpected. "I had thought that Lady - my pardons - Queen Visenya was wed to you my King."

"Nay, I am wedded to Rhaenys only. Visenya remains unwed. Both we had spoken before hand, and she agreed to marry should I ask it of hers. But most lords have not been worthy of her. And you, Lord Stark, who put your people above your pride, would make a good match for her."

"I am simply surprised, it would be an honor to wed the Lady Visenya, should she be willing. It just took me by surprise that no mention of her hand was ever mentioned."

"With how Argilac reacted, we decided to keep that to ourselves. Should any of the Kings had done what you did, they would have been considered. But, alas, none did. Save for you. So, the choice is yours."

"It would be an honor to wed her, but only if she is truly willing. It would not do to start a marriage in resentment, I would not want her to feel trapped. So, if she wishes it, then the honor will be mine. I beg you tell her that she has time, she can think of it and then give an answer. I will not force her."

Aegon smiled at that, "Visenya will be pleased to hear that. I am pleased myself. As much as we fight, she is still my sister and I would see her wed to a good and honorable man. I will let her know. She will give her your answer herself. Now, return to your men, for I can see they are getting worried."

"I will wait for her decision then, by your leave my King."

* * *

 

Visenya herself delivers her answer seven days later. And Torrhen Stark and Visenya Targaryen wed one another months after. Ice and Fire wed. The North remains.


	2. Rise a Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torrhen watched as his brother paced inside the tent, tangling his hands into his hair. "You mean to tell me, that the Conqueror himself offered his sister as a bride to you for bending the knee?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the [DirewolfDaily](https://direwolfdaily.tumblr.com)'s Stark Positivity Week. Day 7: Your choice - Torrhen.
> 
> So, I caved and wrote part 2. Hope you guys like it, thank you for the support!

"... Is this your idea of a jape Torrhen?!"

"I swear brother, I do not jape. This is very serious."

Torrhen watched as his brother paced inside the tent, tangling his hands into his hair. "You mean to tell me, that the Conqueror himself offered his sister as a bride to you for bending the knee?!"

"I did not believe him myself when he said it," Torrhen said. "But it seems to be serious, I said that it was up to Lady Visenya to make her mind. It would do us a great honor, should she be wed to me."

"Is she giving up her crown?" Brandon asked.

"I do not believe so," Torrhen frowned. "I believe that she will keep it. She is still a conqueror herself after all. We did not spoke much of it, I guess we will find out when Lady Visenya comes and give us her answer."

"So, we wait?"

"We wait."

* * *

 

They see the dragons leave, and they remain. Days pass and there is no sign of the dragons, so Torrhen sends most of his men home. He and a smaller portion of his army remain. It is almost a week later when the roar of a dragon alerts them.

They see one of the dragons slowly descend from the sky. His men and brother are anxious, so is he, if he must be honest. After all, this very well could be change the future of House Stark.

Torrhen sees the rider descend from the dragon, too light to be Aegon himself. The person walks towards them and now they can see that the person is female.

Torrhen looks at his would-be bride, she is, my all accounts a warrior herself. She walks as such, there is a confident gait to her steps; she wears ringmail, hair bound in braids and there is a sword at her hip, one of her hands resting on it, ready to defend herself should the occasion call for it.

He orders his men to stand down, and to prepare some refreshments and walks to meet her himself.

They meet halfway and he bows to her, "My Queen, welcome." When he looks at her, he can see one side of her lips turn upwards into a half smile.

"Well met Lord Stark," her voice is deep and smooth. "I must say, it is good that you know I am still a Queen."

Torrhen shrugs, gives her a half smile himself. "I would not expect a conqueror to take her crown. Not when she has won it herself." He gestures to his tent, "Would my Lady like some refreshments?"

"I would like them, yes. I am sure you know, we have much to speak of."

"Of course my Lady, this way." He leads her to his tent, his brother near at the entrance nods at him and bows to Visenya. "My Lady, this is my brother, Brandon Snow."

"'Tis a pleasure, my Queen."

"Well met Lord Snow. I remember you, you were Lord Stark's envoy to Aegon."

"Aye my Queen, I was."

"It is good to see that you are a trustworthy man, otherwise, Lord Stark would not have sent you."

"I strive to be a good brother my Queen. That means being trustworthy. Rest assured, I will stand guard as you speak, no harm will come to either of you, I swear."

Visenya smirks, "I will hold you to that Lord Snow."

With that, they enter the tent. There is a small table with fruits, cured meats and wine in it. He gestures to her so she may sit wherever she pleases. She does, and he sits only after she has done so. "My Lady, feel free to eat and drink what you wish."

"I must say Lord Stark, it surprised me and pleased me when you told Aegon that you would only accept my hand should I decide it so." She speaks, eyes fixed on him, much like a predator.

He takes a sip of his wine before answering, "Torrhen, my Lady, please call me so. I would no presume to tell you what to do. As much of an honor that our marriage would bring, it should be your choice. I would hate for you to start any marriage with resentment."

Visenya doesn't stop looking at him, eyes narrow, "Any other men would have accepted without question."

"Aye, they would." He answers. "But I would like to think that I am not most men. I could have fought you, I could have thrown my men to die for my crown and title and yet, I did not do it. Why? Because I am trying to be a good man. And that sometimes mean not being selfish. So my Lady, the choice is yours. If you accept the marriage, I will strive to be a good husband for you. If you say no, we will part in good terms as Queen and Vassal."

Visenya looks at him for a long time in silence, then nods and allows herself to smile. "Good answer Torrhen. Yes, Aegon gave me the choice to pick my own husband, and I decided to see if any men would have the sense to bend the knee, of the Kings, only you did so. And you did not do so blindly, you heard what Aegon had to say and made him hear you. And even now, even after Aegon makes the offer, you still give me the choice. I like that. So, here is your answer Torrhen, I will wed you. And so, I insist to be called Visenya."

"Then you honor me Visenya. And know that I will strive to be a good husband to you, and good father to whatever children we may have."

"Good. But the wedding must wait until Aegon's coronation."

"Yes, I would imagine it would. Which is good, it would allow me to send messages to my vassals and prepare Winterfell for our wedding. Unless you wish to wed elsewhere?"

Visenya shakes her head, "Winterfell will do fine. I look forward seeing it in person."

"Prepare yourself for the cold then," Torrhen says. "Even in summer, we have snows."

Visenya arches her eyebrow, "Poor Vhagar, she might resent it more that I do. But then again, I will be flying between Winterfell and the new construction we are building in what is now the Crownlands."

"Would not expect anything different."

"Good," Visenya suddenly gave a cocky grin. "Say Torrhen, how do you feel about flying?"

And with that Torrhen Stark follows Visenya Targaryen to her dragon. And the Wolf rises above with the Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoy, comments are awesome.


End file.
